Prison Bitch
by coockie8
Summary: Scourge is abused by Smalls in a way he's not entirely used to. Rated M. Non-con/rape.


**I am just now remembering that this is an actual thing I wrote on request from someone a while back. I hope you like it? I don't even remember who requested it. This just proves that I'll do whatever it is you request, I just might forget to post it.**

Scourge shuffled uncomfortably on the bed springs he was forced to sleep on since his asshole of a cell mate stole his mattress. His left ear twitched when he heard the bed above him creak before feet hit the floor. He shuffled closer to the wall and grumbled softly under his breath

"I know you're awake,"

Smalls' gruff voice informed and the bed springs dipped where the brutish cat took a seat. Scourge glanced over his shoulder at his large cell mate and narrowed his eyes

"Can I help you?"

He mumbled spitefully. Smalls chuckled and grabbed Scourge's tail; pulling him across the bed springs and right against his back

"Yeah; I think you can,"

Smalls purred. Scourge's eyes widened and he jerked away from his brutish cell mate; curling in a slight ball and puffing out his spines to defend himself. Smalls chuckled darkly and moved closer to Scourge; reaching out to grab him and yelping when the sharp spines pricked him. Scourge curled in a tighter ball to spread his spines out more, Smalls snarled and tried to grab the spines, only to reel back in pain when the sharp quills stabbed into his flesh. After 5 or so minutes of prodding, pulling, and a considerable amount of pain, Smalls pulled away and glared at the spiny back of his cell mate. Scourge uncurled slightly and glanced over his shoulder; quills flattening from their defensive position when he felt Smalls wouldn't try anything else. The brutish cat was leaning against the wall; admiring the way Scourge leered skeptically at him

"C'mon Snot, I won't hurt you too badly,"

He chuckled; approaching Scourge again. The smaller male replied by curling into a spiky ball again. Smalls snarled and wrapped his arms around Scourge to grab his wrists; ignoring the pain of the spines cutting into him. Scourge lashed out; jerking and pulling to get out of Smalls' grip

"Get your filthy hands off me!"

He snapped. Smalls snarled and backhanded Scourge across the face before pinning him against the bed springs. Scourge stared up at his brutish cell mate with wide, frightened eyes. Smalls snickered and grabbed a bed sheet; tying Scourge's hands to the bed before beginning to unzip his uniform. The green hedgehog began to struggle again; desperately trying to get Smalls away

"What's wrong, Snot; scared?"

Smalls teased. Scourge brought his thighs together and closed his eyes; this was not happening, the bullying he could take, but this!? This was... Sick!

"Get off!"

He snapped. Smalls unzipped his own uniform and began to roughly rub his sheath. Scourge whimpered in ill-contained fear; you could usually tell how big a guy would be by how wet his sheath got, and Smalls was practically drooling.

"N-No,"

He stammered; terrified now that Smalls was fully hard. The lube never lies; this brutish cat was packing a serious mammoth cock. Smalls grinned as he pulled Scourge's uniform off and forced his legs apart

"I'm gonna split you in 2, babe,"

He purred. Scourge began to struggle again; a fearful scream bubbling up in the back of his throat as Smalls positioned himself at Scourge's ass

"Get the fuck away from me!"

He screeched; the sound echoing off the walls outside the cell. Smalls chuckled darkly

"That's right bitch; scream, scream for everyone to here. Let them know whose bitch you are,"

He purred menacingly. Scourge felt tears sting his eyes as he continued to fight against his binds and the large body over him

"Please!"

He begged when the head pressed against his tightly clenched hole. Smalls chuckled again and started to push into Scourge's hole; chuckle turning into a deep groan at the tightness that squeezed his fat cock. Scourge's mouth hung open in a silent scream as his hole was forced open. A small squeak escaped his throat when Smalls finally settled inside him; thick, meaty cock actually showing through his belly. Scourge let his head fall and he gagged; it felt like Smalls' cock was resting in his stomach. Smalls, on the other hand, was in bliss; Scourge was so~ tight, he felt like a virgin, even though Smalls knew that couldn't possibly be true.

"G-Get out!"

Scourge shrieked; now beginning to struggle again, despite the searing pain in his backside. Smalls wrapped his massive hands around Scourge's tiny waist and started pounding into him; the bed springs creaking loudly under the weight of the bodies. With every inward thrust, Scourge felt bile rise in the back of his throat, but couldn't get in enough air between his pained screaming to actually throw up. His entrance was wet, and he knew it wasn't from lubricant; Smalls' massive size and forceful thrusts had torn Scourge pretty badly, blood was pooling under Scourge's ass from where it was dripping. He let his head fall to the side; tears falling from his eyes

"Smalls... Please stop,"

He pleaded. Smalls groaned as he pounded Scourge into the bed springs; the smaller males' tight ass squeezing him so tight it almost hurt, _almost_. But since it wasn't _quite_ painful, Smalls was in bliss. Scourge weakly pulled on his binds again; hoarse yelps and cries escaping his throat. Smalls brought a hand to Scourge's tiny sheath; rubbing in small circles. Scourge tensed and gasped; bringing his thighs together

"N-No,"

He whimpered; the only thing worse than pain was pleasure. Smalls grinned and pushed the tip of his gloved thumb into the small opening, Scourge gasped and bucked his hips

"Stop,"

He panted. Smalls groaned when Scourge's walls tightened around him and he pulled his thumb out of the hedgehog's sheath before beginning to rub in tiny circles again; like he was teasing a clit. Scourge's body sparked anew and his pelvis pulsed with pleasure; he violently jerked against his binds

"No, stop!"

He shrieked. Smalls chuckled and continued rubbing Scourge's sheath; fingers becoming slick with lubricant. Scourge bucked against Smalls' hand; cock slowly emerging

"Please stop!"

He pleaded; voice cracking. Smalls wrapped his hand around Scourge's cock to pump it in time with his thrusts before reaching up to untie his wrists. Scourge immediately dug his nails into Smalls' meaty arms; clawing at the much large male in a desperate attempt to thwart him. After maybe 5 minutes of clawing and biting with no reaction, Scourge lied back and rested a hand on his distended belly while clawing the wall behind him with his other hand. Smalls groaned as he sped up; grinning evilly down at his cell mate

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying yourself,"

He purred. Scourge glanced up at him through hooded eyes and whimpered; cheeks flushed a deep crimson as he humped into Smalls' hand.

"Fuck you,"

He spat; with every last speck of pride he still had left. Smalls pulled almost all the way out and angled his cock to slam into Scourge's prostate with enough force to take the green one's breath before he cried out loudly; the sound echoing throughout their cell block.

"See, I already am,"

Smalls purred. Scourge choked when Smalls pushed all the way in again; the green hedgehog's hand rising as he belly was distended again

"Oh fuck..."

He moaned; grinding his hips against Smalls', blush deepening considerably in embarrassment. The brutish cat snickered and started pounding Scourge into the bed springs again. The green hedgehog moaned loudly; dick straining with the need to cum

"F-Fuck me!"

He begged; clenching around his cell mate. Smalls happily obliged; taking Scourge's thighs in his massive hands hand pushing them up and apart to give himself better access. Scourge nearly squealed in delight

"Yes! Just like that!"

He just about screamed; pride be damned. It felt so good right now, like his whole body was on fire and the only thing that could put it out was Smalls' impossibly huge cock. Said cat spanked Scourge's ass

"Such a naughty little cock slut; I should hide your uniform and set you up as a cum dumpster in the cafeteria,"

He purred. And right now, that idea sounded divine; anything to quench this thirst for cock that seemed to spring out of nowhere. A steady string of moans and cries were pouring from Scourge's mouth; it was too much, yet not enough. Smalls leaned forward to suck a tiny nipple through Scourge's fur while lowering a hand to stroke his cock again. Scourge threw his head back and cried out; cock finally spurting long ropes of cum. He collapsed under the weight of his cell mate before gagging at the feeling of _way_ too much cum filling him _way_ too deep. He glanced down to watch his belly distend more to accommodate Smalls' massive amounts of cum. After what felt like hours of just lying there with more and more cum filling him, Smalls finally pulled out with a soft pop. Scourge heaved softly and pressed onto his stomach to get Smalls' cum to spurt out of him

"Fuck,"

He gasped; voice breaking with a sob as tears welled up in his eyes. This was it; he was officially a prison bitch.

 **Please try to remember that I have never read the comics, so all the knowledge I have of these 2 is strictly wiki based. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that, and I hope whoever requested it is satisfied.**


End file.
